1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of foot ware storage devices and especially boot storage devices for relatively large numbers of boots, and the boot storage devices are sufficient space efficient that they may be hung on supports and in closets.
2. Background of the Art
Foot ware are essential items in a modern society, providing both function in protecting the feet of the user and providing essential style to the dress appearance of the user. Boots tend to be either more functional (as industrial or work strength protective foot ware, as equestrian riding apparel, as climbing apparel, as hiking apparel and the like) or even a stronger fashion statement for decorative purposes.
The majority of existing boot supports have the boots supported by grasping exterior portions of the boots, such as the boot straps, the boot heels and/or the exterior soles of the shoes. Examples of these structures are U.S. Pat. No. 4,953,715 (Celli); U.S. Pat. No. 4,669,615 (Zigman); and U.S. Pat. No. 3,802,572 (Shackel). Other systems provide essentially linear and upward facing supports that may poke into the material of the boot or support the boot against an interior surface with a single forward point of contact against the toe of the boot. Examples of these systems are U.S. Pat. No. 4,460,094 (Schoen); U.S. Pat. No. 4,832,962 (Arias); U.S. Pat. No. 5,065,871 (Chan); U.S. Pat. No. 6,119,871 (Mengel); and U.S. Pat. No. 7,467,481 (Christian). These documents are incorporated by reference in their entirety.
Improvements in space-conserving boot storage is still desirable, and is offered in the practice of the present novel technology enabled herein.